Madness
by Lieh
Summary: Tudo aquilo era loucura. Mas não havia controle para nenhum dos dois.


**Madness**

Sirius&Bellatrix

**Resumo: **Tudo aquilo era loucura. Mas não havia controle para nenhum dos dois.

Baseado na música _Madness_ - Muse.

* * *

_Mad... Mad... Mad..._

Imerso em pensamentos, Sirius não percebeu o quanto assustadoramente quieta estava aquela sala. Ele detestava chamar de _casa_ aquele lugar onde nunca se sentiu acolhido – onde nunca se sentiu no _lar doce lar._

A luxuosa sala do Largo Grimmald foi palco das diversas reuniões de família dos Black – eram muitos os parentes que viam tomar um chá com a Sra. Black e fofocarem sobre os últimos acontecimentos do mundo bruxo. E claro, repudiar os trouxas. Não foram poucas às vezes em que ele e seu irmão Regulus ainda crianças, eram obrigados a presenciarem esses tediosos encontros. A única vantagem, porém, eram os primos que vinham para brincar – o que tornava a situação menos insuportável.

O sofá de couro preto ainda estava atrás da bela janela com cortinas de veludo. A mesa de centro ainda continuava impecavelmente com os mesmos adereços que a Sra. Black gostava como decoração, o armário próximo à entrada ainda continuava cheio de taças e vinhos caros. Tudo no seu lugar. Mas, ainda tudo muito errado.

Sirius ainda continuava encarando aquele velho aposento agora tão sombrio e nunca usado desde que cedeu a casa para a _Ordem da Fênix_. Ele nem ao menos se lembrava daquele canto da casa quando encontrou o molho de chaves na cozinha e resolveu explorar velhas recordações. Não que aquilo lhe fizesse algum bem.

Todos os membros da Ordem estavam ocupados – alguns foram para casa, outros foram cumprir algum dever. Era manhã de Halloween, o que não tornava as coisas melhores. Somente ele ficou na casa tendo como companhia Monstro, que sinceramente, entre o elfo e ficar totalmente sozinho, Sirius optaria pela última opção. Se ele pudesse escolher participar das atividades da Ordem seria melhor ainda...

No entanto, ele não podia escolher então, ele ficava só, sentindo-se um imprestável e em total tédio.

_Merlin, vou enlouquecer!_

Ele esparramou-se no sofá tirando o paletó, os sapatos e desabotoando a camisa jogando-a no tapete luxuoso. Cinco minutos deitado confortavelmente foi o suficiente para ele se deitar no chão. Com doze anos de Azkaban dormindo num chão duro, frio e cheio de ratos, ainda era muito difícil para se acostumar com a liberdade e com regalias novamente. Sirius ainda se sentia completamente deslocado com coisas simples como comer com garfo e faca, escovar os dentes todos os dias, tomar banho e dormir em uma cama. Tudo ainda era muito estranho.

Fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pela escuridão e pelo inconsciente. Era bom ficar ali, nadando num delicioso sono, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Até se sentia acolhido daquela forma, e por breves minutos a solidão lhe deu uma trégua, apaziguada por um gostoso silêncio.

O dia já estava nascendo, o sol queria lhe fazer companhia naquele doce sono, jogando seus cálidos raios no corpo inerte de Sirius.

Era o seu pequeno momento de paz.

Pequeno momento quebrado com passos cravados no corredor.

**I...**

_Eu_

**I can't get these memories out of my mind**

_Eu não consigo tirar estas memórias da minha mente_

**And some kind of madness**

_E algum tipo de loucura_

**Has started to evolve**

_Começou a evoluir_

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos – _toc, toc, toc_. Os saltos rangiam o assoalho. Sirius sentiu a presença de alguém e mesmo assim ele se recusava a abrir os olhos.

Uma risada áspera, baixa e abafada soou em seus ouvidos.

- Não sabia que sua situação estava tão ruim, Sirius.

O tom carregado de ironia naquela voz fez o estômago dele despencar como uma queda d'água. Ele nem precisava abrir os olhos para comprovar quem estava ali – e justo _ela!_

- Você não acha engraçado eu vir aqui depois de tantos anos e encontrar você neste estado? – ela riu mais ainda percorrendo a sala.

Com relutância, Sirius sentou-se no chão olhando a sua inesperada visita pela primeira vez.

- O que faz aqui, Bellatrix? Como entrou?

A bruxa cravou os olhos negros no primo com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios. Ele percebeu que a antiga companheira de brincadeiras estava absurdamente diferente – desde as roupas, ao o olhar, o corpo e até a alma. A realeza da família Black irradiava como uma áurea em torno de Bellatrix, demonstrando poder e dominação.

Deixando-a _bela._ Mais bela do que Sirius se lembrava das suas vagas recordações.

- Não vai ser alguns feitiços ridículos que vai me impedir de entrar na _minha casa,_ Sirius. Monstro concorda comigo.

O bruxo segurou um palavrão na ponta da língua. Ia ter uma conversa séria monstro. Porque ele estava completamente desprevenido e indefeso – qualquer movimento de pegar a varinha iria chamar a atenção de Bellatrix. Mandar uma mensagem pedindo ajuda estava fora de cogitação.

- Então... Você veio fazer uma visita social – Sirius comentou irônico – O que você acha de um chá?

Bellatrix riu.

- Oh claro, meu caro primo. Ainda mais se você continuar sentado aí, _rendido aos meus pés_.

Sirius estreitou os olhos. Porque diabos ela não dizia logo o que queria?! Ele estava cansado daquela brincadeira, cansado de encarar Bellatrix e sentir todo aquele desejo filho da puta de tê-la. Era impossível para ele não sentir seu corpo ficar completamente tenso ao olhar para as belas curvas adornadas pelo vestido apertado e longo da prima. _Não! Controle-se ou ela vai controlar você!_

_Mas ela me leva à loucura!_

_Controle-se!_

A ação foi tão rápida que não houve como Sirius deter.

Em um momento ele estava sentado no chão, em outro estava deitado novamente no chão, com Bellatrix em cima dele.

A mente de Sirius anuviou-se com a visão do decote do vestido tão próximo ao seu rosto. Seu corpo inteiro pulsava de prazer ao sentir as curvas de Bellatrix friccionando contra o seu.

Ela aproximou o rosto próximo dele.

- Eu vim lhe fazer um convite, meu querido primo – sussurrou.

- O que é? – Sirius respondeu roucamente.

Com um dedo, Bellatrix passeava a pele do peito do bruxo, fazendo círculos. Com a outra, ela brincava na perna esquerda dele. Seu corpo se friccionava cada vez mais por cima do corpo de Sirius, apertando-o.

Todos os pensamentos se apagaram da mente do bruxo como se apaga uma lâmpada. Tudo o que ele conseguia se concentrar era em sentir o corpo de Bellatrix esfregando-se no seu e na mão dela desabotoando a calça, invadindo sua intimidade.

_Merlin!_

Ele conteve um gemido, mordendo os lábios. Bellatrix massageava o membro apertando toda a sua extensão. Os movimentos eram sempre lentos e ritmados, levando-o ao total estado de desejo.

E de loucura.

- Junte-se a mim, querido – Bellatrix sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha.

O controle estava cada vez mais longe, escapando tão rapidamente como quando a vida dele virou de ponta de cabeça – uma hora Sirius estava feliz com seus amigos, outra hora ele estava sozinho em Azkaban.

Aquele pensamento ajudou a anuviar sua mente e assumir o controle de si mesmo. Bruscamente, ele retirou a mão de Bellatrix que tocava sua intimidade. Trincou os dentes:

- O que você quer dizer com isso, _Bella_?

Uma sombra de raiva transpassou rapidamente pelas feições da bruxa, logo substituída por uma expressão inocente.

- Eu vim lhe oferecer um lugar junto comigo e o meu Lord, querido – a voz falsamente doce dela só fez crescer em Sirius um sentimento de revolta.

Então _era isso._

Ele foi avisado que esse convite de Lord Voldemort iria ser feito novamente. O bruxo fez diversas tentativas no passado de recrutar Sirius, agora com ele fugitivo de Azkaban, mais uma tentativa seria feita – ele não estava surpreso com isso. Porém não imaginava que esse convite fosse feito de forma tão vil e baixa.

**I have finally seen the light,**

Eu finalmente vi a luz

**And I have finally realized,**

E eu finalmente percebi

**What you mean.**

O que você quer dizer

- Você sabe a minha resposta, _querida_ – ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

Ela sorriu sem humor, seus olhos brilhando em uma luz negra.

- Você não é diferente de mim, Sirius. Mas às vezes eu penso que tantos anos de rebeldia deixou sua cabeça completamente oca dos seus deveres. Você é um Black. Seu sangue é nobre e superior. Enoja-me o fato de você estar se unindo a trouxas e todo esse tipo de escória! – o tom de voz de Bellatrix subiu uma oitava – Não posso permitir isso, Sirius! Não posso permitir que você suje o nome da nossa família, mais do que você já sujou!

Foi com muita força de vontade e um pouco de cavalheirismo que impediu Sirius de jogar Bellatrix para longe de si.

- Lamento decepcioná-la – ele não lamentava nada – Mas não me interessa a sua causa. Eu já escolhi de que lado ficar, e não vou me unir ao seu Lord asqueroso e _sem nariz!_

Bellatrix soltou um uivo de raiva, e antes a mão que dava prazer a Sirius, agora apertava o pescoço do bruxo em um ataque de loucura.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo! Você vai perecer de forma tão dolorosa como aquele seu amigo traidor de sangue, o Potter e sua mulher sangue ruim!

Um caroço se instalou na garganta de Sirius. Era exatamente sobre os Potter que ele divagava a manhã inteira, era essa a causa de sua melancolia. Era 31 de Outubro, aniversário de morte de James e Lily Potter. Sua verdadeira família.

Ele sabia que Bellatrix tocou no seu ponto fraco, mas pensar que ela usaria isso contra ele era doloroso demais, pois era difícil de acreditar que a prima tenha se transformado em alguém completamente irreconhecível.

- Os anos em Azkaban só pioraram sua mente desmiolada, Bella.

- Oh, eu toquei num ponto doloroso para o _Six_? – ela riu maldosamente, apertando o corpo contra o de Sirius. – Quantos pontos fracos você tem, primo? Os Potter? Eu? – ela remexeu o quadril, fazendo a chama do desejo insano reacender como fogo em gasolina.

No entanto, era hora de acabar com aquele joguinho. A raiva que sentia transpassava a vontade de possuir Bellatrix. Ela já o humilhou demais usando- como um brinquedo para se divertir.

Assim, ele empurrou a bruxa para o tapete, obrigando- a se deitar com ele por cima dela.

_Se for loucura que você quer, é loucura que você vai ter._

Sirius cruzou as pernas de Bellatrix em seu quadril e movidos por toda aquela tensão, os dois se uniram, explodindo em insanidades, nadando em raiva e ressentimento. Os movimentos de ambos eram uma verdadeira luta um contra o outro, uma guerra por dominação.

As respirações ofegavam, o ritmo dos movimentos aumentava em ambos os lados. O prazer chegou rapidamente, sendo o único momento em que eles se olharam nos olhos, esquecendo completamente o porquê de se quererem tanto e se odiarem tanto.

**And now I need to know is this real love,**

E agora eu preciso saber se isso é amor de verdade

**Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?**

Ou isso é apenas loucura que nos mantém flutuando?

**(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma)**

**And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,**

E quando me lembro de todas as brigas loucas que tivemos

**Like some kind of madness**

É como se algum tipo de loucura

**Was taking control**

Estivesse tomando o controle

**(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma)**

**Yeah**

Sem relutância, Sirius se levantou arrumando as roupas. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta dele fazendo-o se sentir um canalha. Ele evitava encarar Bellatrix que parecia completamente despreocupada.

- É sempre assim, não é Sirius? Sempre transamos você fica dessa forma. Covarde – ela sussurrou.

- Vá para o inferno! – ele gritou exasperado.

Bellatrix riu.

- No inferno nós já estamos, querido. E aqui, não existe amor. Você é patético, Sirius Black. Você se submete a ficar preso nesta casa remoendo o passado, chorando por aqueles traidores de sangue, com dó de si mesmo.

- CALA A PORRA DESSA SUA BOCA! _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Toda a raiva foi descarregada naquele feitiço. Bellatrix voou pela sala, batendo nas taças de vinho, espatifando-os no chão. Porém, de uma forma inexplicável, ela recuperou-se rapidamente desferindo:

- _CRUCIOUS!_

O corpo de Sirius tombou no chão contorcendo-se dolorosamente. Evitou gritar. Não daria esse gostinho para ela.

- Bom, você não acha? – Bellatrix brincou – Bem revigorante depois de usar o meu corpo. _CRUCIOUS!_

Mais dor. Não era possível que ele não conseguiria se defender. Sua varinha estava largada no tapete próxima aos pés de Bellatrix.

Por fim a dor cessou, mas a fraqueza tomou conta impedindo-o de se levantar.

- Ótimo, voltamos ao estado de como eu o encontrei, primo. Largado no chão como um verme. – Ela chutou a varinha de Sirius para longe enquanto caminhava para a porta – E Feliz Dia das Bruxas, querido!

Rindo, Bellatrix aparatou, deixando um Sirius em total estado de calamidade emocional como uma criança abandonada.

Aquele foi um dos piores Halloweens da vida dele, perdendo apenas para o 31 de Outubro de 1981.

**And now I have finally seen the end**

E agora eu finalmente vi o fim

**(Finally seen the end)**

(Finalmente vi o fim)

**And I am not expecting you to care**

E eu não estou esperando que você se importe

**(Expecting you to care)**

(Esperando que você se importe)

**But I have finally seen the light**

Mas eu finalmente vi a luz

**(Finally seen the light)**

(Finalmente vi a luz)

**I have finally realized**

E eu finalmente percebi

**(Realized)**

(Percebi)

**I need your love**

Eu preciso do seu amor

**I need your love**

Eu preciso do seu amor

**Come to me,**

Venha para mim

**Trust in your dream**

Confie no seu sonho

**Come on and rescue me.**

Venha e me resgate

**Yes I have known, I can be wrong**

Sim, eu já sei, eu posso estar errado

**Maybe I'm too headstrong**

Talvez eu seja muito cabeça-dura

**Our love is...**

Nosso amor é...

**(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma)**

**Madness**

Loucura


End file.
